This invention relates to improvements in a driving force control system for a vehicle provided with a combination of an internal combustion engine and a motor-generator, and more particularly to the driving force control system for the vehicle provided with the engine and a transmission including two motor-generators.
A hybrid vehicle provided with the combination of an engine and a motor-generator has been hitherto known as disclosed in a paper No. 9832288 in a collection of previously printed papers for a science lecture of Society of Automotive Engineers of Japan. The vehicle is arranged to run under drive of at least one of the engine and the motor generator in order to reduce noxious exhaust emission. More specifically, a continuously variable transmission is incorporated with the engine and the motor-generator, so that power outputs of the motor-generator and the engine are controlled in accordance with vehicle operating conditions and a state of a battery.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 62-110536 discloses a vehicle driving control system in which an engine and a continuously variable transmission are combined thereby to control a driving force in such a manner as to generate a target engine torque in accordance with a driver's requirement even during a transition time of speed-changing without using a torque sensor.